vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Amandelen
Notice: I might take long to answer any messages next week (12.10 - 16.10) because I'm having exams. I also won't be able to answer from 25.10 until 01.11 because I'll be abroad and probably won't have the time/means to use the wikia. Past conversations: 1 Main page CharPortals Hi ! Yes, I think it's best to delete it. ^^ I'm not sure, but I think this template is useless as well. I also have a question / suggestion : why (in the Song Infobox template) the line "Description" isn't colored and put in the middle like the others ? I think it would be more clear this way, the thing is that it will look weird on pages without description. Tell me what you think. =) Thank you ! Rachinaf (talk) 09:15, May 30, 2015 (UTC) I think it would be too complicated and confusing to have two Infoboxes. It would be better in my opinion if "Description" was colored, but only if it's filled. I tried, it wasn't hard to put colors on "Description", but I can't make it disappear if there's nothing... It's here... I think an album only songs category would be useful. =) Disambiguations are great too, if you need any help with these, let me know ! Rachinaf (talk) 18:47, May 30, 2015 (UTC) I'll try to translate Jekyll & Hyde ! The reason I stopped translating was that I wasn't confident in my Japanese and my English, but I think I can do good enough if you or ElectricRaichu help me. ^^ I'll do more research for the infobox, I'll tell you if I find anything better. Since we're in the sharing mood, I had two others ideas on my mind : the first one was to improve the search of songs by putting some flags on the main page, which would lead to the language corresponding. The other one was to "standardize" the Highlighted songs, by doing a kind of pattern, we could make a lot more and it would be more interesting, I think. EDIT : I undone the template change, something is wrong on some pages : デッドアンドシーク_(Dead_and_Seek) for example. Rachinaf (talk) 20:09, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Thank you in advance for your help ! =) I don't know what we can do with the Cantonese flag (maybe have to Chinese flag, but having the different language as a "picture legend" who would appear when the mouse stays on it ? I'm sorry, I don't know how to explain clearly). For the "nonsensical lyrics", we could make a flag with a "?" maybe ? I'll work on something for the highlighted pages ^^ I think a new layout would be good, show me your ideas when you'll have some. But I agree, it can wait. Rachinaf (talk) 08:02, May 31, 2015 (UTC) I have a little issue with the Infobox : for it to works, we need to add "description=" (even if it's empty to every edited page, because it's now a part of the code. Is that a big issue ? Do you want me to begin the flags ? I also tried something for highlighted songs, it's still drafts though. Rachinaf (talk) 11:16, May 31, 2015 (UTC) There is now something like } on every page. I think I can remove it anyway (I'll try right now). Thank you if you upload the flags, but take your time, I already have a lot of things to do and don't want to bother. =) Rachinaf (talk) 11:27, May 31, 2015 (UTC) So, I finished the flags, what do you think ? I added one for Esperanto. I tried to sort them following the number of songs we have. I also fixed the issue with the Description, it's now a title like the others but stay empty even if it's empty. =) Rachinaf (talk) 16:22, May 31, 2015 (UTC) That way ? =) And what do you think about the model for highlighted song I did ? I'm not sure which pieces of information I should had to make them more "attractive". And also, I made some months ago a list with songs with more than 100,000+ but don't have a page here. I could maybe put it in a blog post to help users who don't know wich page to create ? Or maybe it's useful only for me... Rachinaf (talk) 16:50, May 31, 2015 (UTC) I translated Jekyll&Hyde, is the English correct ? I posted my list, I'll keep it updated as much as I can. =) And so, do you agree to put the new pattern for highlighted song pattern ? Isn't the shadow on the text too much ? (I still can work on something new if you don' tlike it too much, don't be afraid to tell me. ^^) Rachinaf (talk) 17:21, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Electric Angel Kagamine Version One way is to list multiple version in tabs like Sora ni Todoku Suna no Yama, but label them clearly, for example, Miku (original) and Kagamine (derivative). IMHO this method would only be applicable for when there significant original contribution as with Electric Angel, not for a simple cover. Otherwise, just like there's an External Links section, we could have a list of links headed Covers. Alternatively, we could do what Vocaloid Wiki does and have a section with detailed information about each cover/derivative in a compact layout. A problem with the last two options is that some songs have a dozen or more covers, some not particularly significant (such as the original set of Kagamine covers of Electric Angel, which you may not even have heard of). Does Vocaloid Wiki have any criteria for selecting covers/derivatives, or do they list everything that any contributor is aware of? Given what I've seen, it appears to be the latter. I personally don't mind listing info on covers/derivatives so long as it's compact, concise and tastefully arranged. If you prefer to limit it to significant works, then we need to define criteria, e.g., a different musical arrangement, or a signicant artistic work (such as a new animation--e.g. Cantarella--or a dance--e.g., Melochin's dance to Happy Synthesizer), or say 100K+ hits. We would have to decide whether to include human and human/vocaloid covers. Some are quite notable, e.g., Kashitaro's cover of The Boy and the Magical Robot has over 400K hist on both NND and YT, and 96neko/Len duet for Cat's Life has almost 1M on NND and over 1.5M hits on YT. ElectricRaichu (talk) 09:39, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Kazucha --> Kazutya Hi. In their producer's website and twitter is Kazutya, no Kazucha. I believe it's necessary to change the page name. DisaPP (talk) 00:04, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Naming Policy for non-English words? Hi, thanks for the tip about colouring lyrics. I'll try it out next time. With the title of シロップ (Syrup), I originally kept it "Shiroppu" because it's not derived from English, it comes from Dutch "siroop". I can appreciate some value in writing English words in actual English instead of Romaji, but does that extend to other languages? In other words, if a song title uses a non-Japanese word regardless of whether it's English or not, should always translate it to English? I think it's rare, but just something to be aware of, and probably we should deal with it on a case-by-case basis. (If I had made the title シロップ (Siroop), it would have confused everyone ...!) ElectricRaichu (talk) 08:33, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Ah, so シロップ (Siroop) is what actually follows the policy. OK, that's good to know. Thanks for fixing. ElectricRaichu (talk) 07:16, June 16, 2015 (UTC) New Forums Hey RandomVocaloidLover, I saw that the forums on this wiki have never been used. I was wondering if I could switch them over to the new forum style. You can see what the new forum style looks like here. Let me know what you think! [[User:ThePK|''The'' PK]] (Wall•Guestbook) 18:13, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Moved song I changed 電子 (Denpa) to 電子 (Denshi). Could you check I did the move right and please let me know if I did anything wrong? I think the wiki said something about it creating a redirection from the old name but I think that should be deleted. FYI 電子 is denshi "electron". Denpa "electromagnetic wave" is written 電波, and anyway the phonetics at the top of the image says denshi. ElectricRaichu (talk) 08:10, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sorry orz Its ok, im new to doing this and was kind of stuck for abit of how to do certain things so i dont mind really, I just wanted someone to put the lyrics up there already. I do plan on learning how to do things and posting other things soon if i could figure things out LenTyrant (talk) 22:22, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Composer Categories Hi ! EletricRaichu and I have a little issue : as you can see here and here, we don't know if only the music composer category should be added to a page, or even the lyricist and illustrator and so on. What do you think about that ? Rachinaf (talk) 08:13, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I think you told me that we don't add the illustrator, but I was under the impression we add songs to the lyricist's category, but I've also noticed that this isn't consistently applied. I think the "little issue" is that my personal preference is to add categories for everyone credited, but please let us know the normal practice. I'm happy to follow whatever we usually do, but FWIW I think for a lyrics wiki, it makes sense to categorize the lyricist. ElectricRaichu (talk) 11:18, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for your response. Makes sense not cluttering categories. Let's wait for Rachinaf's reponse, but the bottom line from your point of view is we categorize composer, lyricist and arranger only, is that right? ElectricRaichu (talk) 22:42, July 18, 2015 (UTC) I agree with RandomVocaloidLover, if we add too many people, it will be "too much", but I also think adding the lyricist/arranger will confuse people. I personally always thought the categories were made only for the composer. I think it's easier when people discover a new artist, to be able to find his own song, and not the one he either arranged or wrote the lyrics for. Another issue is : should we then add new categories for the lyricists ? Rachinaf (talk) 08:28, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Ah, I think I see now. I likewise just kinda assumed that categorization would be for both composer and lyricist since to me they're equally important. It's probably how different people appreciate music. If I like someone's lyrics, I'd want to look for their other songs, but maybe Rachinaf tends to focus on the music instead. So it might come down to personal tastes more than anything else. In any case, I mainly want to identify the current practice so I know what to do when I submit a song. From the sound of it, it's composer only. I'd love to include lyricist (lyrics are really significant to me) but if most existing songs don't categorize by lyricist then as Rachinaf points out it would be a lot of work to check 6000+ pages to make them all consistent ... I feel a bit bad for creating a bit of confusion here, but I guess the "training" I got didn't really cover this issue. Maybe you just decide what to do and add a sentence to the guidelines. ElectricRaichu (talk) 09:11, July 19, 2015 (UTC) It would be long to change every page... But I thought about something, what we add a new type of category like "KidP original lyrics" ? So we could find his song, and the song he composed the lyrics for. Is that weird ? It's the better solution I found anyway. Rachinaf (talk) 08:44, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Portable Infoboxes We’re reaching out to a few of the admins our top communities, hoping to get you on board with the migration to the new . And we have tools to help! Why we’re doing this Simply put: Most current infobox structure translates very poorly to mobile experiences, and indeed any device that doesn’t use desktop-style displays. On desktops and laptops, they often look amazing. The problem is that Wikia’s traffic is trending mobile. There is an important graph from our forum post about infoboxes a couple weeks back, and I want to share it here as well: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/c/c3/Wikia_mobile_traffic_growth.jpg Mobile is the future. Not just for Wikia, but for the web as a whole. Take a look at the recent trends and future growth predictions for mobile traffic - it's staggering. We partnered with the Wikia community to create this new markup to make sure that your hard work can be displayed on mobile devices (as well as any future technologies) easily and without any new coding conventions. It’ll take some effort up front, to be sure, but we’re here to help, and the work you put in now will pay for itself tenfold in the future. Tools we’ve designed to ease the process We’ve enabled two new features on your community. One is a tool for migrating the “old” infobox code to the new markup. It identifies templates on your wikia that look like infobox templates and places a box on the right rail of the template page. When you click the “Generate draft markup” button in this box, it opens a new tab containing a draft of your infobox using the new markup. The second is a new feature on that will highlight which infoboxes on your wikia have not been migrated to the new infobox markup. It’s fairly intuitive - you can click on the infobox title link itself to see the old markup, or simply click the “Convert!” button on the right, which performs the same action as the “Generate draft markup” button. . I’ll help get things rolling by converting a template or two as an example if you’d like me to, as well as watching this site for any questions. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/f/f1/Pineapple_u86.gif[[User:ThePK|''The'' PK]](Wall•Guestbook) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png 00:04, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Portable Infoboxes Hey ! It's ok, let me know when you have more news ^^ I wanted to ask you, have you some infos about bots ? Because I thought that with a bot, we could have fixed the pages with "bad" producer categories (like the one written the a "...-P" instead of "...P". It's not a real issue though. Also, I don't know much about disambiguations, but I thought one with "Hello" / "ハロー" and "Fly" would be useful. =) Rachinaf (talk) 09:28, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Two songs with similar names. There's a song I translated a while back, キミガスキ (Kimi ga Suki). Today I added a song きみがすき (Kimi ga Suki). The only difference in the title is hiragana vs katakana. I don't know what to do about disambiguation ... ElectricRaichu (talk) 07:31, July 26, 2015 (UTC) I've added a second song called Kagerō, so now there's かげろう (Kagerō) and 陽炎 (Kagerō), as well as other songs that have Kagerou in their name like カゲロウデイズ (Kagerou Days). I think we should add a disambiguation. To be more specific, could you add one because I don't know how to do it? ElectricRaichu (talk) 03:48, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Now that you mentioned it, I recall noticing that you added some instructions on disambiguation, but it completely slipped my mind today. Sorry about that, but hopefully it'll be easier for me to remember next time. I found having examples in the other sections a great help, so I added an example to the disambiguation instructions also. Please check it when you get the time. ElectricRaichu (talk) 09:54, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Romaji Lyrics from Vocaloid Wiki Please be careful about using romaji lyrics from Vocaloid Wiki. New members are posting wrong romaji lyrics. They obviously use machine translators and can't tell the mistakes. I'm sending messages them not to use machine translators. When you use romaji from Vocaloid Wiki, please check if the transliteration was done by a reliable person. Damesukekun (talk) 15:29, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Sora no SAKANA Translation You said that Tatenia is a mistranslator, but I looked over the translation and it seemed accurate to me? Are they well-known for incorrect translations/trolling/not being knowledgable about Japanese, or was it more incorrect than I thought? Thanks, Kiripyon (talk) 17:37, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Distinguishing lyrics of different versions Holy Valentine has two different version, one sung by Rin and one by Len. I marked the differences in lyrics using colour side by side with common text in black: 女の子僕だけのValentine Day I think it might be clearer if I stack them like this in the one table cell? 女の子のValentine Day 僕だけのValentine Day Or do you have any other suggestions? ElectricRaichu (talk) 10:32, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Hello hello. i'm just joined this wiki. a random vocaloid lover like you. but, can i save some of photos from this wiki? my fear of copyright always haunt me a lot. thx.:) Need this wiki (talk) 12:02, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Romaji Transliterations This wiki is becoming an unreliable source with wrong romaji lyrics. Many contributors seem to use machine romaji converters, but machine converters make many mistakes. They are negligent to consonant changes in compound words. I ask you to provide a tutorial like this for contributors. Many teen girls believe machine romaji is correct. :( Damesukekun (talk) 08:29, August 25, 2015 (UTC) :I also request that Vaderheldlyrics NOT be used as a source. She makes tons of grave mistakes. Damesukekun (talk) 08:35, August 25, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah I often see romaji errors, and I've been correcting them as I get time, and occasionally I've seen others make corrections too, but the few people around who can do it properly can't possibly check everything. One advantage of a wiki is that it's easy to correct mistakes, but the disadvantage is that it's also easy to enter garbage. I think the situation is that the rate at which errors are introduced might be greater than the rate at which they are noticed and corrected. :I don't think we can eliminate the problem altogether (I've made mistakes too) but at least are there better ways that we can inform people, that: #either they know enough Japanese to be sure the romaji are correct, or #they have obtained the transliteration from a reliable source. :For example, *When adding a new song, is it possible to put up a message automatically? *When a new user registers, can the home page template have some relevant information? *When a new IP address attempts to add or edit a page, can the site pop up a notification? *Can we send an automatic (or manual) reminder to all members once a year about this and other guidelines? :I'm not really sure what's possible or easy, so I'm just throwing up ideas. ElectricRaichu (talk) 10:28, August 25, 2015 (UTC) :A related issue. There's a strange romaji style that some people seem to follow where they capitalize all katakana words. Damesukekun has been fixing changing them to lower case whenever he edits a page, so I was wondering if it's OK for me to follow his example whenever I happen to edit a page? :I can understand people doing it in cases where the word is not normally written in katakana if other formatting isn't available, but nowadays people should use italics for those situations. However, people use upper case for words commonly written in katakana so it defeats the purpose. :Anyway, please let me know if it's OK to change katakana romaji to normal case. ElectricRaichu (talk) 09:04, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :About には ... Every single textbook and reference I have read to date treats ni wa as two words, because wa can be added to almost anything. You don't treat ashita wa or boku wa as a compound so why ni wa? :However, I've since done a bit of investigation, and it seems that Japanese 国語 dictionaries do treat ni wa, ni mo, etc. as compound words. :Believe it or not, there are two ways of understanding Japanese grammar, one invented by the Japanese and one by Europeans. As a European, the European approach seems more obvious and natural to me, but--as with any method of describing any natural language with a finite set of rules--there are pros and cons to any approach. :There are other cases (e.g., soredemo) where it could be taken as a phrase or a as compound and it may be a personal choice. If in doubt you can refer to a dictionary. :There are also other differences in style that you'll see, e.g., what to do with contractions. English speakers often use apostrophes in contractions, so to make it blatantly obvious to readers that e.g. shiteru is a contraction of shite iru, I write it shite'ru. I've seen variation in this and other contractions, so again it's a personal choice. :Another common contraction is n'' for ''no. I write n'' as a separate word to make it really clear what is meant, e.g., ''sou na n da (= sou na no da), but some join it to the previous word sou nan da. I don't recommend that because most people using this site are not that good at Japanese and might confuse nan da = na no da with nan da = 何だ since both occur commonly. :Yet one more issue I have is the odd mixture of romanization method in use. People mix Japanese input romaji with pronunciation romaji. を wo is pronounced "o", but people commonly write it "wo", but on the other hand, when は ha is pronounced "wa", they write it "wa". To be consistent in method, you should either write "wo" and "ha", or write "o" and "wa". If you are explaining how to spell something, you should use Japanese input style. If you are explaining how something is pronounced, you should express the pronunciation. I think the purpose of this wiki is the latter--it's showing someone who is not familiar with Japanese how the lyrics are pronounced. I can't see how to show how to enter the lyrics using a Japanese IME! Very few people appreciate this, so they continue to write in a strange mixture of the two methods. :Anyway, sorry for a long post, but to reach a conclusion, I try to follow the following principles: :# Accept that different writers have their own preferences for their own reasons. :# If I'm making small amendments to romaji, I will follow the existing style, but if it needs lots of amendments, I'll follow my own preferred style (especially if I'm copying from something I've written elsewhere--it would be too much work to change the style). :# If the style is inconsistent throughout the page (e.g., I've seen を written "wo" in one place and "o" in another), then if I have time, I'll try to make it consisent everywhere. :# Having said that, I prefer to make things as clear as possible for a non-Japanese speaker. :So getting back to には, it looks like two conventions exist, so it's not a big deal and I would treat both as acceptable. Personally I think ni wa is clearer to the reader because it literally means nothing more than ni followed by wa, while niwa could also mean "garden" or "2 birds" lol. :ElectricRaichu (talk) 21:47, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Hello! i have a small question... if i am going to post lyrics for 2 songs but they have the same title... Literally. Same title but diff tune. how do i name them? Should i put up the name of the creator then or what.. halp Gene.infinity (talk) 12:50, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Deletions by random unnamed visitors This time Koneko no Paya Paya got hacked with the romaji getting deleted, but Umbreon126 quickly reverted it. Other times I've noticed the original lyrics getting deleted. Have you noticed whether it's the same person or few people? If so is it possible to block them? We can revert damage to a page every now and then (even if it's annoying), but if someone's doing this maliciously, then like give them an hour and they could wreak havoc. ElectricRaichu (talk) 09:54, September 21, 2015 (UTC) I can't remember if I suggested this or not, but is it possible to limit edits to this wiki by people who have actually joined and have a named account? Currently it's trivial for anyone to edit a page and delete stuff. If they are forced to get an account first, then it's not hard to do, but it's an extra bit of effort that might deter some people. ElectricRaichu (talk) 12:16, October 7, 2015 (UTC) The protection features don't seem to be designed for our particular problem. It seems like they're there to help with people getting fired up about something and to give them a chance to cool down. I agree that blocking editing by unnamed accounts has the problem of making it harder to get new users—my first edit was as an unnamed visitor—and it does not prevent vandalism if one is intent on it since it's easy to register. However, your hypothesis is that people are doing it for personal convenience, not to deliberately vandalize. In that case maybe the additional step of having to register will be enough to either deter them——or make them think twice——. For our situation, we really need to try it for a longer period, like one or two weeks, to see what happens. Another suggestion but I don't know if it's possible, is it possible for a warning to appear when someone edits a page? E.g., this page has the warning at the top, "This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes ... or the signature button". Not sure what we could say though or if it's even possible, but we can also put in a warning about not adding inaccurate translations at the same time. ElectricRaichu (talk) 22:17, October 8, 2015 (UTC) English Translation Source Please be careful about using Marvelangga and other Animelyrics translations. They make grave mistranslations not a few times. Damesukekun (talk) 05:02, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Template:Toggle I thought you should know that it looks like Template:Toggle and the code at MediaWiki:Common.js (which Template:Toggle relies on) are unused, so deleting them should be considered (I say this because useless JavaScript only makes pages take longer to load for nothing). —umbreon12 07:36, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Template:Toggle Hey ! I don't really know what Toggle is, but if it's useless we should delete it. =) Rachinaf (talk) 18:43, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hello! Just wanted to say hi since you seem to be the primary uploader of my lyrics to this wikia ^^; I just got a wikia account and hope to keep it up to date with translations I have uploaded to my blog, so I just wanted to give you a head's up in case you found constantly going to my site to find a lack of updates frustrating. Thanks for your support (though I admit, I didn't know my translations were here until I started looking at where my site's visitors were coming from), and ... I can't imagine how much work it takes to be Admin on this giant site, but thanks for everything you do for the Vocaloid community in general ^o^ (Sorry, I'm new to wikia in general, and if the Talk page isn't the appropriate place for such messages, please let me know ._. ) Terracannon876 (talk) 23:01, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome T_T I was actually really nervous last night about making my first edits since I wasn't sure if I botched something up (and I didn't like how the lines looked, so then I made another edit, and then I started worrying if I was spamming, lol). (This is also a test to see if this is how I reply to other's messages XD) I'll try uploading my first new page tonight (or later in the week, whenever time permits), since I didn't see the other song I translated anywhere on the wikia. Though ... I don't think the artist is on the wikia at all either? *ponders* Anyways, I look forward to contributing a bit to this wikia here and there \o/ See you around, maybe? Terracannon876 (talk) 13:34, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Regarding links and subbed videos Hello! It's only my second day and I already have questions, lol. One question is regarding my own translations. Is it OK if I put the link to my blog / relevant page on the pages marked "English Translation by terracannon876"? Also, is there a place I can put translation notes, or should I just leave that for my blog where people can visit if they're interested in that sort of thing? Another question is regarding subbed videos. As I understand, usually you try to put up the original, official NicoNico videos (or YT videos, in the rare case they have an account). However, what about a subbed video that has permission from the original producer to be uploaded on YT? I think it's a bit weird to include it with the other "official" videos, especially since I can't be sure that other videos also have the same blessing from the original producer, but this one did, so... Last question. What if I spot translation errors? Go ahead and fix them, and then if someone disagrees just let them use the revert option, or make notes in the comments? Thanks for being patient ^^; Terracannon876 (talk) 15:10, October 8, 2015 (UTC) I'll make this quick since I have a feeling every one of the admins live halfway across the world from me lol. Thanks for answering the previous questions! I have a new question regarding uploading images. Yesterday I tried to upload an image and it seems to have succeeded. But when I tried to embed the image in the info box for Kansan Hanabi it wouldn't appear though the image name matches. I then tried to upload the image again under the name again and wikia confirmed that the image was already up. Any tips here? :( Terracannon876 (talk) 15:10, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for checking! It looks like Wikia is case-sensitive, so I'll just put a note on my page here for future reference... But seriously, making that one page, you guys really put a lot of work into this wikia O_o; It reminded me of me making tables for my translations on my own blog ... and basically just how making tables in any script is not a very fun experience. Ngh, I bow to your dedication, lol. Terracannon876 (talk) 16:39, October 8, 2015 (UTC) email not confirmed message Yesterday I got this message when I visited here: :Oh no! Your email address has not yet been confirmed. You should have a confirmation message in your inbox. Didn't get it? Click here and we'll send a new one. If you need to change your address, head to your Preferences page. I followed the confirmation instructions to get rid of the message and it went away, but today it has reappeared. I think there must be a fault somewhere. I don't want to have to be confirming my email every day! ElectricRaichu (talk) 21:34, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Yes I still get the message. I have a Yahoo email address. ElectricRaichu (talk) 08:24, October 11, 2015 (UTC)